When in Rio
by bhut
Summary: Grant and Kara Lynn are relaxing in Rio; Lance and Coulson go to meet and recruit them, backed by Deathlok; Hydra intervenes. Things get slightly insane from there forwards.
1. Chapter 1

**Night before**

_Disclaimer: none of the characters are mine, but belong to their appropriate owners._

_Note: this story contains some spoilers for the official series._

Contrary to the overall reputation of Rio de Janeiro, the bar was a relatively quiet place, quiet enough for Grant and Kara Lynn to settle down and to drink their success.

"...For years everybody has pissed on Twinkies; now it is the Twinkies turn to piss on everybody!" Kara Lynn told her partner in a bright and enthusiastic voice.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, but good for you!" Grant replied in an equally cheery tone. "Now what do you want to do now?"

"You," the woman shrugged, "but since you're not available, maybe someone else?"

Grant paused, opening and closing his mouth several times, before reaching a decision. "Ok, how about the fellow over there?" he pointed out a man about his age, but with a slimmer build and shorter height than his own, to the ex-brainwashed woman. "He's been giving you the eye for a while now."

"Okay!" Kara Lynn said brightly and stood up, taking her purse with her.

"Ahem!" Grant grabbed her quickly by the arm, shooting a look at the purse.

"Oh, it's in there," Kara Lynn told him in an assertive tone of voice, so Grant released her, and off she went to the man, who had been making eyes at her (especially because currently her mask was on, obscuring her true, still scarred, face). Before long they were engaged in a lively conversation, too.

"Ooh! Burn?" another voice – also female, but not Kara Lynn's – sounded from behind Grant.

Grant shifted in his seat and turned around. His interlocutrix was about as tall as agent 33 was, slightly slimmer, looking mostly like a native of the country, but with bright chestnut hair and eyes that starkly stood out of the crowd.

"Well, excuse me," Grant nodded, even as he took an appreciative look at the new arrival and her slim and fit figure and rather revealing clothing. "I don't think we've met. I am Grant, and the woman that just left is Kara. We are not a couple. We are coworkers. I never date coworkers – leads to bad blood, you know?" A brief shadow appeared on his face, but even quicker than that it was gone.

"Fair enough, and howdy – I'm Qahira," the woman nodded enthusiastically. "I doubt that we're coworkers, so you want to go out on a date? I promise you a night that you won't forget in a hurry!"

"Ooh, I like the sound of that!" Qahira replied brightly. "Shall we go?"

Grant stole a brief look around – Kara Lynn was already gone – and nodded. "Let's!"

They left, arm in arm.

/ / /

Meanwhile, Kara Lynn was already outside, but unlike Grant, who was led off to pastures new and unknown, she was merely led to a nearby alley, where-

"Is the man with you?" asked a newcomer, also male, of her new partner.

"No, he seems to have left with someone else," her date of the evening asked.

"Curses! We'll have to wait until the day tomorrow, unless," the second man turned to Kara Lynn.

With a snake-like quickness the ex-brainwashed woman grabbed the taser in her purse and smashed it into the latter's forehead. This isn't how a taser is supposed to be employed, true, but Kara Lynn was still putting her personality back together, let alone her past, and so her approach to all things was often apocryphical instead – but still functional, as it was in this instance, as the second man crumpled and fell in a heap at her legs.

The first man, the man who approached her in a bar, stared.

"This isn't how it's supposed to be," he muttered to Kara Lynn, "we just wanted to talk-"

"I don't care!" the latter declared brightly, as she grabbed him by his collar and gave him a look with eyes that were just a tad too bright and luminous to be normal. "I want satisfaction and fulfilment, and you're going to give it to me now!"

"What, right here?" her interlocutor asked incredulously.

"...No. We're going to our room!" Kara Lynn made a decision. "Follow me!" She grabbed the man firmly by his collar and led him away, leaving his companion behind...

/ / /

While Kara Lynn was readying herself up for some fulfillment and satisfaction, Grant was preparing... well, for something else: Ms. Qahira had led him to her home, where she had quickly and dexterously moved off to one side, while Grant got confronted by two or three really big blokes, each one featuring enough facial hair to make an average Cossack jealous.

"And the meaning of this is?" Grant enquired politely, even as he rolled back his sleeves – he was nowhere that obtuse, you know?

"It means, Mr. Ward, that if you cooperate, you won't get hurt," Ms. Qahira said calmly from her observation point. "Do you understand me?" She paused and added, clearly as an afterthought: "Hail Hydra."

"Mm-hmm," Grant was not particularly impressed, as he looked around, made some quick mental math and smiled, in a manner reminiscent to Kara Lynn, when the latter was thinking about sex. "Hail Hydra indeed, lady – I got a lot of aggression to get out of my system, and your boys will do nicely. Bring it on!"

_TBC_


	2. Chapter 2

**Morning after**

_Disclaimer: none of the characters are mine, but belong to their appropriate owners._

_Note: this story contains some spoilers for the official series._

Lance Hunter was awakened by sun shining outside through a window, and by tropical birds singing loudly and proudly. He woke up, and fell sore all over – and rightly so.

"Best, night, ever!" Kara Lynn sang in her happy voice, even as she pranced and fit on various clothes and faces. "Thanks there, lover boy, you really helped me out here. How much do I owe you?"

"You don't owe me anything – me and Phil have come to meet you in order to have your friend help us find Skye," Lance said with a cringe, as he remembered the disaster that it turned out to be – hopefully, Deathlok had been able to help Coulson in time. "Seriously, if you have just listened to us-"

"Why should I have?" Kara Lynn turned to Hunter with a childish pout on her face, but the words she spoke sounded anything but child-like. "S.H.I.E.L.D. has left me behind when I was down – why should I care about it now that I am climbing back up? S.H.I.E.L.D. has left me on the curb because I was not important enough – and that bitch Melinda May has taken my face! My face! If I ever meet her again, I will take hers!"

"Okay," Lance said cautiously, "this is a goal, I suppose." In truth, he had nothing – Coulson was thinking mostly about Ward, how dangerous and reluctant he might be, and ex-agent 33 had been largely overlooked...and this is where everything has gone wrong. "Can I be untied?"

"I don't know," Kara Lynn confessed, "I'll probably wait until Grant gets back to see if he wants a go with you first. Maybe he is gay, you know? After all, I am ready and willing, and he doesn't honestly care about my face – got me the ointment for the scars and all..." Her voice grew soft and quiet and confidence seemed to leak out of her. "What do you think?" she turned to Lance.

"Think about what?" Grant replied instead, joining his partner and the mercenary in the room.

"Grant! You're back!" Kara Lynn squalled in genuine happiness. She gave him a hug and stiffened. "You smell of smoke."

"Yes, our new friend of Hydra had – well, has – a penance for fire and the like; big hairy men too," Grant grimaced. "Who's your date of month?"

"A month? No! He won't last that long!" Kara Lynn shook her head. "Besides, he works for S.H.I.E.L.D. –"

"Screw 'em-"

"He wants us to find Skye-"

"Well, she's not with us," Grant faced the other man, all traces of humour gone from his face. "She has shot me, and showed that she wants no part of me, so why would she be with me and Kara? That doesn't make sense!"

"We know that!" Lance protested, suspecting that Grant just might have a go at him – but it will not be a sexual one; rather one that involves sheep shears or something like that. "Some bloke without eyes took her; a semi-alien one, similar to Skye herself and Raina. We need you to find this fascist frog, or Hydra, Dr. List- Tell them, Phil!" Lance stopped his babbling, even as Coulson, backed by Deathlok, came into the room.

"Tell us what, Phil?" Grant said in the same sort of warm and friendly vocal tone that Kara Lynn had used last night while explaining to Lance that she was going to drain him dry – and she did. "We're listening." He wrapped up his sleeves.

"We need you to find us this person, List," Coulson reluctantly thrust a photo towards Ward. "This is one of the last high-ranking Hydra personnel who are still at large."

"Aha," Grant nodded, before going out of the room, and returning in a few moments with a woman, generally similar to the local populace, but with bright chestnut hair and matching eyes. "Is that her?"

"Dr. Qahira List?" Lance Hunter spoke up from his prone position (though the others would rather keep him quiet.

"Yes?" the woman grouchily, before looking in his direction – and taking another look at him.

"We need you to help us find a bloke with no eyes, who kidnapped a friend of ours," Lance continued gamely. "You wouldn't know someone like that, would you?"

"No, not personally, but by hearsay – yes," the aforementioned Hydra doctor said thoughtfully, even as she rubbed her chin. "Do we need to discuss it here, or can we go somewhere more private?" she added meaningfully, indicating the approaching police sirens, resonating from the outside.

"Yes, let's," Coulson said with a sigh, and so he and his new team up and left in search of Skye and her eyeless kidnapper. And then they returned and untied Lance and took him with them, half-carrying him, for after a night with Kara Lynn he was numb all over. And then they all up and left in search of Skye and her eyeless kidnapper for real.

End


End file.
